If
by R'Rin4869
Summary: And love comes to give you know that you're ready to feel its sweetness and bitterness. / YeWook! YAOI / Daydream sekuel (?)


**\- If -**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Yaoi**

**Cast are SJ's members, God's lovely creature, and ELF's superman**

**But the story? Me!**

**Don't copy cat~ Plagiators are sucks~**

**.**

_**And love comes to give you know if you're ready to feel its sweetness and bitterness···**_

**.**

Bukan ini...

Pria itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia terduduk dengan pandangan nanar pada sepucuk surat. Surat lusuh yang sepat berkali-kali diremasnya kuat-kuat. Dilemparnya ke tong sampah. Namun akhirnya dia menyerah dan bersedia mengambilnya lagi, merapikannya, menyimpannya baik-baik.

Surat perpisahan dari orang terkasihnya.

Pertemuan, selalu berakhir dengan perpisahan. Tetapi pria itu tak percaya beginilah cara mereka harus berpisah. Meski mungkin satu hari nanti mereka akan bertemu juga, tapi siapa yang tahu? Hubungan itu sudah beku bak kristal es yang retak-retak. Siap pecah jadi butiran halus dan tak berbekas. Cuma menyakiti dengan tikamannya yang samar namun mengucurkan darah segar.

Singkatnya, yang dirasakan oleh pria itu sekarang adalah rasa sakit.

Dia tahu dia butuh keputusan. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk diambil oleh akal sehatnya. Entah satu pilihan penuh resiko, ataukah melupakan sebuah kenangan berharga. Yang mana saja.

Dan yang jadi masalahnya hanya satu.

Dia belum bisa memutuskan.

.

"..._hyung_? Yesung _hyung_!"

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya dengan cara yang paling memalukan. Nyaris menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kasir yang jadi tumpuan tangannya. Dia melirik galak pada adiknya.

"Bisa tidak sih jangan kagetkan aku? Ada apa? Tidak ada kebakaran di manapun, kan?" tanya Yesung, tak sepenuhnya peduli.

Jongjin menaikkan alisnya pada kata-kata jengkel sang kakak. "Kau sedang _badmood_ ya, _hyung_?"

Yesung hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban. Jongjin cukup paham itu berarti ya. Dan memang, hari ini nampaknya kakaknya itu sedang ogah-ogahan dalam melakukan aktivitasnya. Biasanya, Yesung yang paling semangat di akhir pekan. Karena jadwal militernya libur dan dia bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga. Tapi nampaknya hari ini tidak seperti biasa.

Jongjin awalnya ingin mendiamkan saja keadaan kakaknya yang seperti itu. Mungkin besok lebih baik, pikirnya santai. Tapi begitu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pengunjung kafe, sebuah selebar tertangkap matanya. Dan langsung menghasilkan sebuah ide dadakan.

Dengan langkah terburu, dia merangsek maju ke ruangan di belakang kafe. Tempat Yesung sedang berdiam diri, melanjutkan lamunannya. Dengan antusias Jongjin berseru,

"_Hyung_, ayo keluar. Kita nonton musikal!"

.

Walaupun musikal bukanlah kegemarannya, sebetulnya Yesung akan mengiyakan saja ajakan Jongjin. Hanya dengan satu syarat, ketika pikirannya tidak dalam kondisi rumit macam saat ini. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menikmati pertunjukan musikal itu nanti.

Tapi karena kali ini tiketnya ditraktir oleh Jongjin, Yesung kira tak ada salahnya dituruti saja. Adiknya tampak seperti bocah yang lepas di taman bermain begitu sampai di teater. Belum apa-apa sudah mengajaknya masuk ke ruang ganti pemeran. Kelebihan yang hanya bisa didapat Jongjin jika mengajak kakaknya yang notabene artis terkenal.

"Sejam lagi pertunjukan, apa tidak akan mengganggu?" Yesung berdalih.

"Sebentar saja, ayolah, _hyung_." Jongjin memohon.

Yesung menyerah. Dia berjalan ke direksi yang ditujukan hanya untuk staf dan artis panggung. Mereka masuk dengan lancar. Tahu-tahu sudah sampai di ruang ganti artis, disambut oleh si cantik Seohyun, sebagai pemeran utama yang bermain sebagai Scarlett O'Hara di musikal kali ini.

"_Omo_, kenapa kalian tidak mengabari kalau mau datang?" sapa Seohyun.

Jongjin menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, sulit untuk menghindari menatap potongan gaun Seohyun yang amat rendah di bagian dada.

"Kami datang dadakan. Sangat membosankan di rumah, jadi ada baiknya menonton sesuatu."

"Ide yang bagus. Jangan lupa berkomentar setelah menonton, oke?"

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada gadis yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu. "Tentu. Bermainlah dengan maksimal. Aku percaya kau akan sangat menakjubkan nanti."

Seohyun tertawa. "Jangan dikira-kira dulu, Yesung oppa. Aku takut malah mengecewakan."

"Usahakan sebisamu saja, Seohyun-ah."

"Baiklah." jawab Seohyun. "Oh, ya, Yesung _oppa_?"

Yesung menoleh, sebelumnya dia sudah hendak melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. "Hmm?"

"Ryeowook _oppa_ juga menonton, mungkin nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya."

Kata-kata itu mungkin terdengar polos, dan tanpa tendensi apa-apa. Namun bagi Yesung, itu cukup untuk membuat napasnya tertahan.

.

3 menit.

5 menit.

10 menit.

Yesung membuka pintu toilet pria perlahan. Setelah yakin jika lampu teater telah dimatikan, dia beranjak masuk di kedalam ruangan gelap itu. Adegan pertama musikal sudah dimainkan, dan dia tidak menyadari sama sekali.

Fokusnya cuma satu, jangan menarik perhatian penonton lain. Cari tempat duduk kosong di mana saja.

Doanya terkabul. Di deretan belakang kursi penonton nyaris kosong. Dia duduk di kursi mana saja yang bisa dicapai. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dia bantalan kursi, dan merasakan keringat dinginnya menetes ke dalam mantelnya.

Tenang, dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Tenang, Jongwoon-ah.

Ada sekitar dua ribu tempat duduk di teater itu. Dan ada sekitar seribu penonton yang hadir. Mustahil dari sekian banyak orang ini dia akan bertemu Ryeowook ketika ruangan sudah gelap. Kemungkinannya terlalu kecil.

Dia akan mengirim pesan ke Jongjin jika dia tidak menemukan kursi mereka dan menonton di belakang. Dan selanjutnya dia hanya harus memperhatikan musikalnya hingga selesai, dengan jantung berdentam-dentam kuat. Cukup... mudah.

Tetapi perkiraan Yesung meleset. Alih-alih memperhatikan penampilan Seohyun dan suaranya yang kini mengalun memenuhi teater, pikirannya malah sibuk sendiri. Mengembalikan lamunannya.

Ryeowook. Berapa lama dia tidak mendengar nama itu diucapkan? Berapa lama dia berhenti mengucapkannya sendiri? Berapa lama dia kehilangan sosok mungilnya yang ceria? Dan berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan dengan keadaan ini?

Sebuah tanda-tanya besar hadir di benaknya. Yesung mendesah keras-keras.

Hatinya nyeri memikirkan perpisahan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Berusaha melupakan mimpi buruk itu. Ketika suatu pagi dia menemukan surat dari kekasihnya, meminta mereka untuk berpisah. Dan merasa sangat kecewa karena ini.

Meski tentu saja, sebagai pria Yesung mengakui jika itu semua berkat kesalahannya. Kesalahnnya untuk tak berani mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Dan kesalahannya pula yang selalu menaruh Ryeowook di prioritas nomor duanya. Sudah semestinya Ryeowook belaku seperti orang yang tersakiti.

Yesung hampir mengerang.

Dia ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka, sangat ingin. Tapi dia tak tahu lagi. Jika dipertemukan dengan Ryeowook kembali, apa yang akan dikatakannya?

_"Ryeowook-ah, aku masih mencintaimu, kembalilah, dan kita akan memulai semuanya lagi."_

Atau,

_"Ryeowook-ah, maaf. Aku memang pengecut. Jadi bisakah kita bertahan sebagai teman satu grup saja?"_

Yang mana?

Yang mana!?

Dengan putus asa, Yesung meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah. Bernapas perlahan-lahan, mencoba melegakan kepenatan hatinya.

Tepat di saat itu, gesekan-gesekan terdengar. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang mendekati tempatnya duduk. Yesung menurunkan tangannya untuk melihat sedikit. Siluetnya seperti sepasang kekasih. Satu bertubuh tinggi, dan satunya bertubuh mungil.

Tapi setelah mereka makin mendekat, Yesung baru menyadari jika kedua-duanya adalah pria. Hanya saja yang satunya sangat mungil.

Tubuh Yesung menegang. Dua orang itu hanya berjarak dua kaki darinya. Si pria mungil yang lebih dekat. Yang lebih dulu terlihat wajahnya. Yang lebih dulu menatap matanya.

Kemudian, dalam sedetik, si pria mungil itu juga yang lebih dulu membalikkan badan. Membisikkan sesuatu pada temannya, lalu berjalan menjauh.

Yesung hampir-hampir tak percaya. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mengikuti. Sementara otaknya masih menumpul untuk beberapa saat. Dia percaya ini murni sebuah firasat. Firasat jika pria mungil itu tak akan kembali. Tak akan...

Yesung mengikutinya keluar teater dalam langkah-langkah pelan namun pasti. Lalu begitu sampai di koridor luar, langkah-langkah itu semakin tergesa, dan dengan cepat berubah jadi ritme orang berlari.

"Ryeowook-ah! Tunggu!"

Akhirnya teriakan itu keluar juga. Yesung sudah cukup menahan-nahannya. Mereka mencapai basement sekarang. Tempat yang sepenuhnya sepi. Aman.

Ryeowook tampak sudah kehabisan napas. Langkahnya makin pelan dan terhuyung-huyung. Kesempatan yang tidak disia-siakan Yesung untuk segera menggapainya. Mencekal pergelangan tangan pria itu.

Ryeowook menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Apa!?" tanyanya keras, lebih seperti membentak.

Yesung terpaku. Wajah di depannya sudah berlinangan airmata. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapusnya, namun lagi-lagi ditepis.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sekali lagi, keraguan membuat Yesung terombang-ambing dalam langkahnya sendiri. Dia ingin menjawab... tapi jawaban apa?

Detik-detik berlalu dan mereka terdiam bersamaan. Isakan Ryeowook bukannya mereda malah makin keras.

Yesung sudah muak untuk diam. Dia berujar parau, "_Uljima_... Ryeowook-ah, _uljima_,"

Ryeowook nyaris tak mendengarkan. Dia terlalu sibuk memblokir penglihatannya dengan airmata. Cara ampuh untuk mengaburkan bayangan Yesung di depannya.

Sigap, cepat, dan keras, Yesung menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya.

"Ryeowook-ah _uljima_!"

Suara Yesung menggema di dinding-dinding yang mengelilingi mereka. Isakan itu terhenti. Tapi airmatanya mengalir makin deras.

"Ryeowook-ah... Jebal," Yesung memohon sekarang. "Jebal,"

Tangan-tangannya membentuk lingkaran kuat di sekeliling tubuh Ryeowook. Menahannya yang sedang rapuh untuk tidak jatuh.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon. Aku tidak berbohong, aku mencintaimu. Aku hancur karenamu. Tolonglah, hentikan tangisanmu," Yesung mulai tak sadar jika airmatanya sendiri sudah jatuh. "Tolonglah,"

"Lalu kenapa?" suara dengan nada tinggi itu menyahut. "Kenapa aku harus tersingkirkan dari kehidupanmu? Kenapa aku tidak ada dalam bayangan masa depanmu? Kenapa, _hyung_? Kenapa?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!" Yesung membuat jarak antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Ryeowook. Mengguncang tubuh itu dengan cengkeraman tangannya. "Kenapa aku berusaha menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku tapi tak pernah bisa? Dan kenapa sepucuk surat darimu bisa membuatku begitu sakit hati? Katakan kenapa, Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook bungkam.

"Bisakah... bisakah kau bersabar?" Yesung berkata lemah, nyaris tak terdengar. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita tuntaskan sekarang. Ada banyak sekali rintangan. Tapi jika kau mau bersabar dan memberikan sedikit waktu untukku, kita bisa bersama."

"Waktu tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar," Ryeowook mengingatkan dengan suara dingin.

"Dan karier kita selama nyaris sepuluh tahun juga berharga untuk diperjuangkan, tidakkah kau pernah berpikir begitu?" Yesung menatapnya tajam, menusuk.

Ryeowook meronta. Meminta dilepaskan.

"Aku siap mempertaruhkan apa saja untuk kita! Karier, fans, keluarga. Apa saja! Apa saja, _hyung_!"

"Kalau begitu jangan!" nada suara Yesung menjadi tak sabaran sekarang.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

"Jangan! Jangan berikan apa-apa untukku. Jangan. Kau pikir, semua itu akan berguna buatku? Jika kau menghancurkan kariermu, bahkan keluargamu untukku?" tanya Yesung dengan nada mendesak. "Tidakkah kau tahu jika aku menghargaimu apa adanya?" lanjutnya. "Aku tidak butuh pembuktian, Ryeowook-ah. Dan aku memang pengecut karena aku tidak seberani kau. Tapi aku memperjuangkan keduanya."

"Keduanya? Kau akan melupakanku, hyung. Percayalah. Suatu hari nanti, kau akan berpikir jika kau membuang-buang waktumu selama ini. Dan wanita di luar sana mengantri buatmu. Dan kau akan mempertimbangkan keluarga yang ideal deng- mmph!"

Yesung terpaksa sekali melakukannya, tapi ini harus. Dia sudah letih mendengar ocehan tak masuk akan dari Ryeowook. Dan sebuah ciuman akan lebih dari cukup untuk menghentikan ocehan itu.

"Menurutmu, berapa banyak wanita cantik yang kukenal? Hmm?" bisiknnya perlahan. "Ada ribuan di luar sana. Dan sekalipun aku tidak pernah mengajaknya berpacaran, apalagi penuh resiko begini. Lalu kau masih mempertanyakan di mana kesungguhanku untukmu?"

Napas Ryeowook tercekat. Sementara dia memikirkan jawaban, kedekatan antara wajah Yesung dan wajahnya membuyarkan segalanya. Yang ada hanyalah dia. Jongwoon-nya. Yesung _hyung_-nya. _Mereka_.

"Percayalah, jika kau buang semua pikiran negatif itu, dan belajar untuk percaya padaku kali ini, aku bersumpah, hanya ada kau dan aku."

Suaranya bergetar, terlalu melengking, dan parau, tapi Ryeowook memaksakan menjawab, "Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

Hollaaaaa!

Berapa lama gak ketemu? Siapa yang kangen? *dan hening melanda*

Oke, sorry kalau ketidak-aktifan saya agak kurang ajar. Semacam menelantarkan reader. Apalagi menelantarkan status author saya.

But percayalah, *ala Yesung di atas* saya manusia paling konsisten sepanjang masa. Saya bakal tetep nge-author, selama YeWook masih ada!

Sekalipun saya mesti jujur, sumpah saya udah lama banget gak fangirling ;; mau SJ kek, Wookie kek, Yesong kek... Hahaha

Inilah... Korban kelas 12 yang super duper sibuk! Huahahaha mikirin daftar SNMPTN, mikirin belajar SBMPTN, dan mikir belajar buat TO besok! Jadi otak saya menghasut dan bilang "ayo refresh sejenak dan nulislah sebebas mungkin! yohoo!"

Dan Park Hyesung-ssi lagi sesi curcol ke saya soal kesibukan nulis dan saya mendadak kangen ff dan coba nulis dan ternyata lancar dan ternyata bisa post~ uhhuuu rasanya legaaaa~

Saya baru nyadar lama-lama A/N jadi kayak diary wkakakak ._.v

Oh ya, saya juga mau bilang buat reader yang neror saya buat lanjutan Had You Enough, apakah kalian gak sadar sama ikon 'complete' di sebelah judul? ㅠㅠㅠㅠ dooh

Dan ya makasih banget yang PM karena nyariin saya, bahkan komentar dengan penuh harap kalau saya bakal balik :') guys, you're so kind to help me out from the dark side of life *what?!*

Saya udah bilang, saya cuma sanggup nulis drabble/short fic sekarang, jadi maafkan aku, dan ini anggap saja sebagai lanjutan fic Daydream~

Oke?

Nah, see you again if we have chance ^^~~

**Hug &amp; Kiss**

**R'Rin4869**

**.**

**16.02.15**

**.**

**\- YeWook-**


End file.
